Before it fades away
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: O doctor acha um certo relógio de pulso na casa de Rory e Amy. (baseado na teoria em que o rory é o master pq, mesmo ela não sendo verdade, ela é muito boa ok)


**N/A:** Eu amei a teoria do rory ser o master, mesmo ela não tendo acontecido, mas eu achei que ela é a coisa mais criativa e genial e eu me sinto meio mal por querer que ela seja verdade. Então essa fic nem é nada demais, só escrevi because OF REASONS

O doctor fecha os dedos em volta do relógio de pulso, apertando-o com mais força do que deveria, mas a verdade é que ele está com raiva, e a cada segundo que passa fica mais difícil para ele escondê-la. Ele deveria ter descoberto antes porque faz sentido, e [i] claro [/i] que tinha que ser Rory, o Rory engraçado, legal e romântico, que já foi romano, que já foi plástico e que era tão ou mais humano do que os outros humanos que ele conhecia. O fato de ser alguém de quem ele gostava, alguém que Amy amava, só tornava tudo mais óbvio e milhares de vezes mais cruel.

Como ele pode ter deixado passar? Fazia mais sentido agora, tudo fazia mais sentido e não deveria fazer. O fato de que Rory não se surpreendera com a TARDIS, o fato dele não ter encontrado seu quarto no hotel, todas as vezes que ele morrera e retornara, como se ele simplesmente recusasse a morte, como se ele [i] risse [/i] da morte. E até mesmo o DNA meio senhor do tempo, meio humano da River poderia ser melhor explicado.

Todas as pistas estavam na cara dele esse tempo todo, mas ele não tinha prestado a devida atenção a elas. Estava com raiva, estava morrendo de raiva – de tudo, de todos, de si mesmo, -mas o pior de tudo é que estava esperançoso. Com o master vivo novamente, ele não estaria sozinho, ele não seria mais o último senhor do tempo, ele poderia ser perdoado. Talvez ele pudesse arranjar uma maneira de fazer o master ouvi-lo, apesar de toda a loucura, apesar do barulho das batidas, apesar de tudo... O doctor ainda tinha esperanças e era isso que o deixava ainda com mais raiva de si mesmo.

- Pare com isso! – Ele explodiu, virando-se de frente para os Ponds, estavam sentados na mesa de jantar, parecendo incrivelmente entediados com a falta de ação do cubo. Três dos dedos da mão direita de Rory tocavam a mesa e o indicador estava parado no ar, como se estivesse pronto para descer contra a madeira e terminar o ritmo de quatro batidas. – Não ouse bater de novo. – Estendeu a mão livre para o enfermeiro como um aviso e até uma ameaça.

Rory recolheu os dedos, cerrando o punho e Amy deu um tapa na mão do doctor.

- Oy, qual o seu problema? Não fale com a gente assim! – Ela parecia irritada, mas também confusa com seu comportamento e era completamente compreensível, mas mesmo assim o doctor não tinha nenhuma espécie de explicação para dar a ela, - a verdadeira estava fora de cogitação, - nem mesmo algum conforto.

- Eu sinto muito. – O doctor respondeu e Rory aquiesceu.

- Tudo bem, estamos todos muito nervosos com toda essa espera. Não tem problema. – O enfermeiro sorriu para sua esposa e se levantou da mesa. – Eu vou pegar algo para bebermos e já volto.

- Doctor? – Amy esperou o marido se afastar e se inclinou na direção do doctor. – Você gostaria de se explicar? – Cruzou os braços e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, esperando por uma resposta.

- Não, eu só... – O doctor engoliu em seco. – Eu só sinto muito mesmo.

- Certo, se você quer ser assim, eu não ligo! – A ruiva revirou os olhos e se levantou, virando-se para ajudar Rory na cozinha e deixando o doctor sozinho.

Mesmo em outro aposento, o doctor ainda conseguiu ouvi-los rir da cozinha e suspirou fundo, o relógio ainda em sua mão. Ele poderia abri-lo naquele mesmo momento e o master teria uma outra chance. Mas se assim o fizesse, ele perderia Rory. E Amy. O doctor fechou os olhos e deixou o relógio cair dentro de seu bolso.

[Center] [b] xxx [/b] [/Center]

- Eu não estou correndo para longe das coisas, eu estou correndo para elas. Antes delas se incendiarem e desaparecerem para sempre. Mas está tudo bem. – O doctor explica para Amy, segurando-lhe as mãos e por um momento, pelo momento em que ela retribui esse sorriso que ele tão desesperadamente ostenta, ele realmente acredita nas próprias palavras. – Nossas vidas não correm na mesma direção. Elas não podem. Um dia, talvez em breve, vocês vão parar. Eu já sabia disso durante um tempo. E eu estou correndo para você [i] e para Rory [/i] antes que vocês desapareçam.


End file.
